


Nothing Feels Like You

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Ian needs to relax, M/M, re-uploaded fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian comes home stressed out and tires and Mickey helps him relax :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Feels Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted this when I left the fandom, but due to someone else asking about this I re-read it and well, I'm actually pretty proud of this one, so I decided to re-upload it :)

Ian let out a deep breath as he turned the key in the door. He pulled, turned, and pushed. He shuffled into the apartment and closed the door behind him. Slowly, he shed his coat and shoes before making his way to the bedroom.

“Mick?” he called out as he walked down the hallway. No answer. He shrugged and slipped into their bedroom, ready to just drop down on the bed and watch some TV until Mickey would come home. He grabbed the remote from the table next to the bed when the door to the adjacent bathroom opened.

Mickey walked out, a towel wrapped low around his hips and still damp. His skin was slightly flushed when he pushed his fingers through his dripping hair. He looked up and smiled when he saw Ian.

“Hey,” he said and gave Ian a quick once over. He frowned upon seeing Ian’s tired eyes and disheveled hair. “You okay?”

Ian let out another deep breath and strode over to Mickey. He wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist and pulled him close. He buried his face in Mickey’s shoulder and breathed in deeply, reveling in the familiar scent of Mickey – of home.

Mickey huffed out a surprised laugh, but automatically wrapped his arms around Ian’s shoulders. He squeezed his neck and massaged it lightly as he pressed his nose against his cheek. His other hand ran softly over Ian’s back.

They just stood together for a moment, breathing each other in, and holding on tightly. A long groan from Ian pulled them out of their little bubble and Mickey chuckled.

Ian pulled back a little and left a small kiss on Mickey’s shoulder. He pressed another one right next to it and so made his way slowly over Mickey’s shoulder and up his neck. He licked up a few stray droplets of water on his way.

Mickey kept him close, his hands still massaging Ian’s neck and running softly over his back. He closed his eyes and tilted his head a little as he concentrated on Ian’s soft kisses to his shower warm skin.

Ian’s lips ghosted over Mickey’s raspy jaw, neither of them having found the time and motivation lately to properly shave, until he brushed them over Mickey’s lips.

“Come on,” he whispered against them and sucked on Mickey’s lower lip. He lowered his hands to Mickey’s hips and pulled him with him as he walked backwards. When his legs hit the edge of the bed, he sunk down on it, Mickey standing between his legs.

Ian looked up at Mickey and slid his hands up his legs, under his towel, then back down. He lifted them up to Mickey’s hips. Leaning forward he left hot, wet kisses on Mickey’s belly, his hands running up and down his sides. He kissed down to Mickey’s pelvic bone and sucked a small hickey on one side of it.

“Ian,” Mickey said breathlessly. His hands were resting on the back of Ian’s neck and head when Ian slowly unwrapped the towel and let it drop to the floor.

Mickey’s already half hard cock was right in front of him, but Ian diverted his attention and kissed languidly along Mickey’s thighs and lower belly. Ian’s eyes were locked with Mickey’s the entire time.

Finally he drew back and took Mickey’s cock into his hand, stroking it slowly.

“Thought you were the one who needed some release,” Mickey said.

Ian shrugged. “Love taking my time with you. Seeing you squirm and come undone…” Ian interrupted himself with a low moan. “Best stress reliever ever.”

Mickey huffed out a laugh, but didn’t complain. He ran his fingers through Ian’s hair and wanted to say something when Ian wrapped his lips around Mickey’s cock. Mickey gasped and bucked his hips slightly. His fingers tightened in Ian’s hair and his teeth clamped down on his lower lip.

Ian still kept his eyes locked with Mickey’s and a hand wrapped around the base of his cock. He sucked him in further and further with every bop of his head. His free hand roamed over Mickey’s thigh and hip and abdomen.

“Jesus, Ian,” Mickey moaned above him and Ian tightened his mouth a little more around Mickey.

His tongue flicked over the head and then pressed slightly down on the slit. He pulled back and concentrated on the head. His hand kept pumping Mickey slowly, wrist turning with every upstroke.

Mickey’s fingers scratched at his scalp and Mickey’s low, rumbling moans filled the room. His mouth fell open when Ian retrieved his hand and took Mickey completely into his mouth. He was panting as Ian deep throated him one, two, three more times, before pulling away completely.

“C’mere,” Ian said, his voice low and husky as he scooted further back on the bed. He tugged his shirt off and just opened his pants when Mickey crawled over him.

He cupped Ian’s face with one hand, holding himself above him with the other, and planted his plump, red-bitten lips on Ian’s. He moaned lowly when Ian’s tongue slipped over his lower lip, opening his mouth. Their tongues tangled together as they deepened the kiss.

Ian’s hands roamed all over Mickey’s back, feeling the muscles contract under Mickey’s soft skin. He dug his short nails in and scraped them down Mickey’s back, making him arch with the touch.

Mickey groaned and pulled away from their kiss to halfheartedly glare down at Ian.

Ian laughed lowly and wrapped a hand around the back of Mickey’s neck to pull him back down for another kiss.

Mickey let him. He let his hand run down Ian’s bare chest, playing with his nipple until Ian moaned into the kiss, and then over his tight abs all the way down to his pants. He tugged the zipper down the last few inches and pushed his hand in, rubbing it over Ian’s cock still covered by his boxer briefs.

Ian moaned loudly, breaking their kiss and arching his hips into the touch. His hands slid down to Mickey’s biceps, holding on, as he rolled his hips with Mickey’s slow ministrations.

Mickey ducked his head down to Ian’s neck and sucked and licked on the sensitive skin. He nosed up to Ian’s ear, pulling on his earlobe with his teeth and then sucking a hickey just underneath it. He felt Ian hardening under his hand and scraped his teeth over Ian’s jaw, covered with dark orange stubble, before hovering them over Ian’s lips. They breathed together for a moment as he kept rubbing Ian through his underwear and Ian wrapped a hand around Mickey’s cock, stroking him just as slowly.

“Mickey, please,” Ian moaned out when Mickey increased the pressure just slightly.

Mickey chuckled against his lips and sealed his own over Ian’s for a moment before pulling back. He moved down and pulled on Ian’s pants and underwear.

Ian lifted his hips for him so Mickey could pull them off properly and throw them off of the bed. He nudged Ian until he was properly lying on the bed and on his stomach. He took a pillow and had Ian slip it under his hips.

Ian sighed happily in anticipation. He crossed his arms under the pillow his head was lying on and spread his legs slightly.

Mickey kneeled between his legs and leaned over to press his lips to the back of Ian’s neck. With wet open-mouthed kisses he let his lips travel down the length of Ian’s back until he reached his ass. He kissed the top of it and bit one of his cheeks teasingly. He chuckled when Ian gasped and halfheartedly kicked his leg out. Then he slid down to lie between Ian’s legs, propped up on his elbows.

Mickey planted his hands on the cheeks of Ian’s ass and spread them apart. He let his breath ghost over the small opening, making Ian squirm and moan a little. He smiled and leaned forward to flick his tongue over his perineum. Then he pressed a kiss to the spot.

Ian sighed above him and wriggled his hips a little.

Mickey massaged Ian’s buttocks and wetly kissed his way up from Ian’s perineum to his hole. He sucked on the tight skin until Ian moaned lowly and pushed his hips back. Mickey let his tongue flick over the rim, then circled it. He spread Ian’s buttocks a little more and finally dove in. He sucked and kissed and licked over Ian’s hole until Ian started rocking his hips back against his face, moaning loudly.

Ian’s hands were twisted tightly in the sheets, his head tilted to look down at Mickey. He caught his eyes and his next breath came out as more of a shudder. He squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back slightly as Mickey’s tongue pushed past his rim.

“Oh God,” he said breathily as Mickey worked his tongue into his ass.

Ian rocked with Mickey’s motions. He tried to keep his eyes locked with Mickey’s, but the pleasure had him squeeze his eyes shut as his mouth dropped open, releasing moan after moan.

Mickey buried his face between the cheeks of his ass, thrusting his tongue into Ian the best he could. His hands were still massaging the cheeks and he watched Ian come undone in front of him.

He saw Ian’s shaky arm reach over to the bedside table. He retrieved the lube and threw it on the bed close to Mickey. Mickey didn’t waste time. He reached his hand out and popped it open. Then he moved to sit on his shins, keeping his tongue on Ian’s ass. He slicked up two fingers and then lay back down.

Ian was watching him again, lips red and wet, hanging open as he watched Mickey and tried not to come right then and there.

Mickey kept their eyes locked as he placed his clean hand on the small of Ian’s back. He smoothed it up and down his spine until Ian fully relaxed and arched his back a little more. It was damp with a thin layer of sweat and Mickey felt his cock twitch at the sight. A low groan escaped his throat and made Ian gasp and buck his hips.

Mickey focused back on the task at hand and pulled back slightly. He let one of his fingers circle Ian’s rim. Then he pushed the tip of his tongue back into Ian’s ass, followed by the tip of his pointer finger.

Ian gripped the sheets tightly as he felt Mickey’s finger enter him. His mouth fell open and when Mickey’s finger was all the way in, a loud and long moan worked its way all the way from the pit of his stomach to his tongue and rolled over his lips. A shudder passed through him and he pushed his ass back into Mickey.

Mickey smiled as best as he could. He loved the reactions he could get out of Ian with nothing more than his tongue and a finger. It was one of his favorite things to do with Ian. Mickey worked him slowly, thrusting tongue and finger in and out of him carefully.

Ian’s hips rolled with the motion and Mickey knew Ian was rubbing his cock against the pillow underneath him. Mickey decided he didn’t want Ian to come just like that and slowly pulled away, letting his finger slip out and down over Ian’s perineum, making him twitch. A low rumbling chuckle escaped Mickey.

“Jesus,” Ian said, panting, as he slowly turned onto his back.

Mickey grinned at him and leaned down to capture his lips in a deep kiss. He leaned on his forearms, holding himself over Ian, as Ian’s hands roamed all over his back again and then into his hair. He moaned when Ian tugged lightly and pulled away.

“Hey,” Ian whispered.

“Hey,” Mickey said back with a laugh. He pecked Ian’s lips once more before sitting back on Ian’s thighs.

Ian’s hands immediately smoothed over his thighs as he watched him.

Mickey grabbed a tissue from the box on the bedside table and cleaned his fingers off the lube. Then he covered them once more. He planted his hand on Ian’s chest and leaned forward a little.

Ian’s eyes were already wide in anticipation when Mickey reached back and slowly circled his pointer finger around his own rim. With half a mind Ian slid one hand from Mickey’s thigh and around his cock. He stroked him slowly, but his eyes were fixed on Mickey’s face as he worked himself open.

Mickey’s eyes were hooded as he locked them with Ian’s. His teeth bit into his bottom lip and his cheeks were flushed as he rocked back against the finger inside of him. When Ian flicked his wrist a little, his lip escaped his teeth and a low moan came through. Ian automatically reached his free hand up to cup Mickey’s face and run his thumb over his thick red lip.

Mickey pushed a second finger in and his head dropped forward a little as he groaned. When he adjusted, he lifted his head again and looked back down at Ian. Ian’s finger ran over his lower lip again, Ian’s eyes fixed on the motion. Mickey turned his head slightly and caught Ian’s thumb with his teeth.

Ian’s eyes snapped up to meet his, his mouth slack in surprise.

Mickey stared right back and slowly sucked his thumb between his lips.

Ian gasped and then started slowly but surely thrusting his thumb in and out of Mickey’s mouth, his sinfully plump lips tightly wrapped around his finger.

“Shit, Mickey,” Ian whispered, mesmerized by the view.

Mickey kept on for another minute before he slowly retrieved his fingers. He moaned around Ian’s thumb before pulling off. He batted Ian’s hand away from his cock and leaned forward to kiss Ian.

Their tongues tangled together and Ian’s fingers pushed into Mickey’s hair. He tugged on the strands and squeezed Mickey’s neck as he deepened the kiss a little more and Mickey moaned into his mouth. He sucked on Mickey’s bottom lip and bit it before pulling away and admiring his work of making Mickey’s lips look a little more red and swollen.

“Pretty lips,” Ian mumbled and ran his fingers over them.

Mickey grinned and pressed a kiss to Ian’s fingertips before reaching back and stroking Ian’s cock. He covered it in more lube and waited for Ian to buck his hips impatiently like he always did. Then he lined him up with his ass and slowly pushed down.

Ian moaned and his eyes snapped down to watch himself disappear inside of Mickey. He let his fingers slip out of Mickey’s hair and from his mouth to slide his hands over Mickey’s thighs again. His fingers dug into his skin.

Mickey leaned back, his hands firmly planted on Ian’s chest. He pulled himself up and then rolled his hips into Ian as he sunk back down.

They both moaned at the sensation and Ian’s hands moved up to Mickey’s lower back, his hips, to his ass, and back up to his hips. His hands roamed over Mickey’s soft skin as Mickey’s own fingers dug into Ian’s chest and he set a sinful rhythm that had Ian bucking his hips and moaning loudly.

“Fuck, Mickey,” Ian moaned out. “Fuck, so good, so good.”

Mickey’s cock twitched at the praise. He let his hands glide over Ian’s chest and abs and then back up to his broad shoulders and over his tight biceps. He sat up on his legs a little, allowing Ian to buck his hips more and meet the roll of Mickey’s hips. Mickey settled his hands on Ian’s abs and leaned back slightly until he felt Ian hitting the right spot. His head fell forward, his mouth dropped open, and he moaned languidly.  
“Ian, right there, yeah.”

Ian’s hands tightened on his hips and his brows furrowed as he concentrated on hitting that spot inside of Mickey over and over again. His eyes switched back and forth between watching their bodies coming together and Mickey’s face painted with lust and arousal. He picked up his pace and relished the sounds Mickey made above him.

Mickey wanted to kiss Ian. He wanted to lean down and kiss him, but he could feel his orgasm coming and he didn’t want to lose that feeling. So he ground down harder against Ian, making him push up harder. He made to wrap a hand around his cock, but Ian was quicker and wrapped his own around it instead. Mickey moaned and cursed when Ian’s hand picked up its pace and jerked him to the rhythm of their hips.

“Mickey,” Ian said breathily as he watched him. “Mick … Mickey, come for me. Come for me.”

His voice was hardly louder than a whisper, throaty and filled with lust. It was just about all Mickey needed to tumble over the edge. He clenched his ass and his hips bucked forward as he came all over Ian’s stomach. His hips jerked and a shudder ran through him as Ian milked him off all he had to give.

Ian slowed the pace of his hips and they slowly rode out Mickey’s orgasm together. He retrieved his hand from Mickey’s cock and let it join his other in roaming all over Mickey’s body again.

“Jesus, Mick,” Ian let out and Mickey huffed out a laugh.

He held himself up with his hands on the mattress on either side of Ian’s head and smiled down at Ian with bliss and satisfaction. After a moment he leaned down and kissed Ian lazily.

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s back and rolled them over so Mickey was on his back. Then he detached his lips from Mickey’s and left a trail of hot open mouthed kisses down Mickey’s neck and over his collarbones before he came back up for another kiss to his lips. He rolled his hips tentatively against Mickey’s, his cock still inside of him.

Mickey moaned lowly and lifted his hands to Ian’s hair to push his fingers in. He tugged slightly and deepened their kiss. Then he bucked his hips against Ian’s, giving him permission to finish.

Ian slowly rolled his hips into Mickey, gradually picking up his pace. His fingertips glided down Mickey’s sides and over the insides of his propped up legs. He slipped his hands under Mickey’s thighs and lifted them up until Mickey’s knees were hanging over the insides of his elbows. Ian adjusted his position, leaned over, planted his hands on the mattress on either side of Mickey’s hips, and kissed Mickey as he picked up his pace once more, going deeper due to the new position.

Mickey moaned against his lips and his fingers tightened a little more in Ian’s hair as he chased his orgasm above him. Mickey pulled his face closer and let his lips trail over Ian’s stubble, down his throat – leaving a hickey at the base – and then back up to his ear. He breathed over the sensitive skin before whispering lowly, “Come for me, Ian.”

Ian groaned. After one, two final thrusts his hips stuttered and a loud long moan rolled over his tongue as he came inside of Mickey. His hips jerked and Mickey clenched his ass to get every last drop out of him.

Ian was panting, only just holding himself above Mickey. When he caught his eyes, he smiled and let out a long breath. He leaned down to kiss Mickey softly before pulling out slowly. He rolled off of Mickey and onto the mattress next to him. He leaned up to grab a tissue to hand to Mickey so he could clean up.

Mickey took it, cleaned himself up as best he could, and then rolled over to face Ian.

“You relaxed?” he asked.

Ian huffed out a laugh.

“Very,” he said and leaned over for another kiss, pulling Mickey into him.

“You probably need another shower now,” he whispered against his lips.

Mickey smiled and pecked him once more before pulling away. “Yeah, I guess. You coming as well?”

Ian grinned. He spread out on his back and stretched with a groan.

“Yeah okay.”


End file.
